The Computer Experiment
by TartCat207
Summary: Hermione Granger is getting sick and tired of doing all of her work by hand. What will happen when she combines magic and Muggle technology into one device? Written for the QLFC.


**Hello! This story was, once again, written for the Quidditch League. Enjoy!**

 **Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Beater One (Reserve)**

 **Prompt: Write about a witch or wizard trying to combine magic and Muggle technology into one device**

 **Word Count (Minus A/N): 948**

 **Beta'ed by: JBrocks917**

 **Disclaimer: I know this story is probably not in historical order, but I'm putting it the way I am in this story for… purposes. I won't give you any spoilers!**

 **The funny thing is that I typed out most of this story on an red HP laptop. :)**

It was a hot summer day, and twenty-one year old Hermione Granger was sitting at a desk in her room at home, copying some important notices from the Ministry onto several pieces of parchment.

She sighed, putting down her quill and leaning back in her chair, looking at the pale white ceiling.

 _How tedious,_ she thought. _Just four years ago I was fighting for my life, on the run with the most wanted man in the world - but now look at me. I'm sitting behind a desk, doing long, slow, boring_ paperwork. _I miss being able to just go on my computer and type everything out. It's much less exhausting._

She sighed again, slowly sitting up and grabbing her quill again to continue work. But then she paused.

 _Wait a minute,_ she thought, _I_ can _go on a computer and type everything out!_

And with that, she jumped out of her seat, grabbed her purse, and bolted out of the door faster than you can spell 'Mississippi'.

Within a few minutes, she was back at her desk, unloading a new package out of her magically enlarged purse.

She ripped it open and produced a shiny new red laptop. She sat down, opened it, and the screen lit up, mirroring Hermione's face, which was glowing with excitement.

Within the next hour, she had completely customized it and had already printed out five Ministry leaflets.

In the hour after that, however, she wasn't working nearly as energetically. In fact, she looked even more tired than she had when she was copying the leaflets by hand.

 _This is more tiring than I thought it would be,_ she thought. _My hand feels like it's about to fall off._

And, once more, she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and sighing.

 _Copying by hand is boring, typing it in the computer is exhausting,_ she thought, her eyebrows furrowed. _So what am I supposed to do?_

She went still for a moment, thinking hard. Then the answer came to her. It was simple, really. She snapped her fingers in triumph. "Magic won't work for me, technology won't work for me, so the answer must be _magical technology!_ " she reasoned aloud.

Hermione was so ecstatic about the idea, she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. It was like the early days of S.P.E.W. were back. She got to work at once. She looked through all her books, old and new alike, to see what might do the trick. She wrote all of the compatible spells down on a small piece of spare parchment. And then finally, it was done.

Hermione wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked at the window. It was nighttime, so she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

The next day, Hermione jumped out of bed, practically skipped to her desk, and grabbed her new computer before heading to work.

Once she had arrived at the Ministry, she headed into her office and unfolded her computer. It had several new features, like voice-typing and being able to detach the screen from the keyboard.

She got to work, producing leaflets ten times faster than before. By the time twelve o'clock struck, she had finished all of the leaflets and submitted them to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

But then, as she headed back to her desk, she remembered that Muggles didn't have the special features she had put on her computer. She thought it was unfair that she had made something more advanced than the Muggles' technology while using _their_ things.

So instead of working on furthering S.P.E.W. even more like she had planned, she got to work on researching Muggle technology companies. Once she was sure she had found the right one for her purposes, she contacted one, saying that she had made the computer of the century, the technology involved far ahead of anything anyone had ever made before. The company was immediately interested in her proposal.

A few minutes later, Hermione leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smile on her face.

She stood up and stretched for a bit, grabbing her box of S.P.E.W. badges and giving them out to anyone who was willing. Fortunately, she was able to give away many more badges than she had in school, due to her status as war heroine.

By the end of the day she was in a very good mood. She went home and ate dinner very happily.

But as soon as she was about to go to bed, she remembered that she hadn't come up with a name for her new creation. She pulled the covers over herself, thinking hard. After a moment, a sly smile slowly made its way up her face. She knew exactly what she was going to call it.

She fell asleep contented.

A few months later, Hermione stood on a large stage with a screen behind her and an audience in front of her. She held up her red computer.

"Behold," she announced with a wide smile, "The HP laptop."

The audience cheered.

 _Meanwhile…_

Draco Malfoy sat in the audience, watching his former classmate present her new device from afar. His insides boiled. How dare _she,_ the Mudblood, become more successful than him! He was supposed to be the successful one, not her! He silently planned a way to get revenge. He smirked as the perfect plan came to him.

A few months later, Draco Malfoy stood at the exact same stage Hermione had all of those months before.

"Now, I present," he said, his trademark smirk on his face, "The Apple iMac."


End file.
